Game over?
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pones . Danny Jones & Dougie Poynter . McFly * Tras un concierto, el grupo McFly se aloja en una habitación de un hotel de Escocia. Allí pasan el tiempo bebiendo y jugando. Lo malo ocurre cuando las secuelas del alcohol y el juego se hacen notar...


_**Disclaimers:**_ Como siempre. Por supuesto, ni McFLY me pertenece ni son gays ni nada parecido... Escribo sobre personas, pero en mis FanFics son personajes.

Bueno, este FanFic se me ocurrió este sábado, puesto que mis amigos no salieron, por lo que yo no salí, y me aburría como una ostra... Y esto es lo que sucede xD

Es muy hardcore, así que si no te gusta el Lemmon, no lo leas. A ver si después vamos a venir con las quejas...

Dicho esto, espero que la disfruteis n.n

**GAME OVER?**

―No.

―Venga, tío, ¡Dougie ha bajado a recepción totalmente desnudo para darle una flor a la tía del mostrador!

―Se hace llamar "recepcionista", pero tú a tu rollo, Danny. Y no, Harry, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

―Eres un cagado, Tom.

Dougie se rió con esta última frase mientras se dejaba caer del cheslong a causa del pataleo y la bebida, que le nublaba los sentidos. Estaba en calzoncillos, al igual que su amigo Danny, que se sentaba a su izquierda con las mejillas rojas, las piernas cruzadas y un chupito de tequila vacío en la mano que movía formando muchas florituras. Harry se sentaba enfrente de él, en el sofá, sin camiseta pero con los pantalones puestos, tambaleándose ligeramente como una veleta a causa de sus incontables chupitos, pero que intentaba mostrarse serio con los brazos cruzados y un rictus en los labios. Finalmente, Tom se sentaba entre Danny y Harry, frente a Dougie. Era el que menos había bebido y el que menos ropa se había quitado (Solo las zapatillas y los calcetines). Movía nerviosamente el pie derecho desde su posición, agarrando el borde de la mesa con las manos crispadas sobre ella, muy nervioso. Su mirada suplicaba clemencia.

―¡Ponedme la prueba a mí! En serio, yo hago trueque con Harry...

―Eso no vale, tú no has pagado casi ninguna prenda, no tendría gracia...―dijo Dougie intentando mantener la compostura, pero la verdad es que la situación le hacía mucha gracia. Danny dio un golpe seco con su chupito en la mesa, fingiendo enfado, y le señaló con un dedo acusador a Harry.

―Estoy indignado... ¡Pero si es un besito de nada! Nosotros hemos tenido que hacer cosas más fuertes.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Aquel mismo día, McFly se había trasladado hasta Escocia y se habían alojado en un hotel de cinco estrellas totalmente VIP. Aquella misma tarde habían dado un concierto benéfico a las afueras de Aberdeen y al día siguiente deberían asistir a una entrevista por la tarde en Dundee. Como no sabían ningún sitio al que irse de fiesta en aquella zona, decidieron formarse su propia fiesta en casa. Al principio habían decidido hacer algo discretito, comprar unas cuantas botellas de alcohol en una tienda cercana y estar hasta las tantas hablando de movidas, pero habían acabado jugando a Atrevimiento o Prenda. Por supuesto, ellos no jugaban a la versión suave de adolescente, ellos llevaban el juego aún más allá. Casi siempre cumplían las pruebas que se les daba y nunca habían llegado a quedarse desnudos. Es más, si aquella vez habían conseguido soltar alguna prenda es porque el juego se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Para empezar, tras la primera botella de Vodka, Tom había tenido que llamar a la habitación cuya ventana daba a la suya para que se asomasen y salió al balcón con un calzoncillo en la cara tapando su identidad cantando y bailando el YMCA. Danny subió al tercer piso del hotel, llamó a una habitación y le pidió a la mujer que se alojaba ahí que se casara con él. Por suerte, la mujer tenía sesenta y cinco años y, en vez de aceptarlo, le empezó a arrear con el bastón. Dougie, como antes se había mencionado, había bajado desnudo a darle una flor a la recepcionista y grabaron un video de Harry admitiendo que le encantaban los Jonas Brothers para después subirlo a YouTube. Por supuesto, ni le gustaban los Jonas ni iba a dejar que lo colgasen en Internet, antes se cargaría la cámara.

Pero ¿pedir que Harry besase en los labios a Tom? Ya era pedir demasiado.

―No os paséis, tíos. No es lo mismo hacerle una cabronada a alguien que no conocemos que a un amigo de toda la vida.―se defendió Harry mientras se rellenaba otro chupito de tequila y se lo llevaba a los labios, sintiendo cómo el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Parpadeó varias veces soportando el escozor y cogió inmediatamente después la botella de agua para tomarse unos cuantos sorbos y quitarse el amargo sabor de la boca. Danny esbozó una mueca, rodando los ojos.

―¿Pero qué dices? Sería al revés, mejor a un amigo que a un conocido, que sabes que no se va a enfadar. Además, no es una cabronada, es un besito de nada... ¡Vamos, por favor! Si a mí me pidieseis darle uno a Dougie no pensaría que es el jodido fin del mundo.

Tras decir aquello, Dougie giró la cara hacia él y cerró los ojos, poniendo morritos, pero como se estaba riendo por dentro, sonrió mientras esbozaba la mueca, por lo que el resultado final era el de la cara de un gato extasiado y dormido. Danny se rió y le apartó la cara con la mano abierta, cuan grande era, haciéndosela girar hacia el otro lado. Tom se mordió el labio inferior.

―Va, Harry, qué más da. Quítate los pantalones y pasamos de la prueba.-sugirió el peliplatino. Harry negó varias veces con la cabeza.

―Ah, no, ni hablar. Lo que me faltaba era fallarle a mi récord... ¡Ponedme otra prueba!

―Vale, entonces tienes que grabar la continuación del video de los Jonas Brothers admitiendo, además, que te encanta ducharte mientras escuchas a música de Hannah Montana.

Danny había dado en el clavo. Dougie se rió por lo bajito cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose acorralado. Acto seguido, miró a Tom, suspiró y se frotó los párpados cerrados, dando botes en el sofá para acercarse al rubio.

―Os odio.―murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia un Tom que tragaba saliva con miedo y vergüenza. Danny y Dougie contemplaron pasmados y con la boca abierta como Harry se inclinaba más hacia su amigo. Cuanto más se acercaba él, más lo hacían Danny y Dougie, hasta que finalmente juntó los labios con los de Tom, hizo una mueca y se separó rápidamente mientras su público estallaba a carcajadas. Tom empezó a emitir un sonido ahogado mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camiseta y Harry hacía lo propio con un cojín, sin amago de querer borrar la mueca de desagrado de su rostro. Danny y Dougie no cesaban de reírse mientras se revolcaban por el suelo. Tom empezó a ponerse rojo de tanto aire que estaba aguantando y antes de que reventase de cólera, decidió ponerse de pie y correr para encerrarse en su habitación cual niño pequeño enrabietado. Harry chasqueó la lengua y cogió su camiseta para irse él también a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle a sus amigos una cordial despedida amistosa.

―Menudos retrasados fueron a aceptar en el grupo.

Y tras aquello, desapareció tras un portazo en la habitación, mientras Danny y Dougie seguían riéndose en el suelo sin venir a cuento de nada. De todas formas, no pasaba nada, aquello era como el pan nuestro de cada día. Tom era bastante inocentón, si lo sacabas de las cosas «normales», le desestabilizabas y se enfurruñaba como un mocosín. Harry era intenso, cuando se enfadaba, lo hacía de verdad, y aquella vez no lo estaba, sino Dios podría jurar que Danny y Dougie no seguirían cachondeándose como lo estaban haciendo en aquel momento.

Cuando se les pasó la risa tonta, Danny y Dougie recobraron la compostura y se subieron de nevo al sofá, cogiendo lo que quedaba de la botella de tequila. Dougie se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando para recobrarse de su última carcajada, y Danny se rascó con ansia la mejilla derecha antes de desenroscar el tapón del tequila y mirar a Dougie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que deslumbraban a causa de los dientes tan grandes del pecoso.

―Ellos se lo pierden... ¡Porque nos pensamos terminar la botella!―dijo adivinando el pensamiento del pequeño, el cual asentía con la cabeza varias veces sonriente como si le hubieran ofrecido comida a un hambriento. Danny rellenó los dos chupitos y los bebieron a la vez, por lo que la reacción fue casi al unísono. Se volvieron a descojonar otra vez por ello.

Danny y Dougie estuvieron un buen rato hablando de todo y de nada en general. El concierto, la entrevista, chicas, la cosecha del FarmVille, las nuevas canciones, Blink 182, Bruce Springsteen, la película de la sirenita, los mensajes subliminales, el daño que estaba haciendo Carmen Lomana a la población española...

Un cuarto de botella de tequila después, cuando Danny gruñó al ver que no caía más alcohol por la boquilla de la botella, el pecoso se puso de pie, intentando no caerse, mientras se abría paso a tumbos hasta el mueble bar. Dougie se estuvo riendo de él mientras sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar e iba a esparcer todos sus sesos por la habitación. Danny se sujetó firmemente al mueble para no caerse y abrió la puertecita con algo de esfuerzo, hipando.

―¿Te pongo algo?―preguntó Danny mientras intentaba atinar a coger cualquier botella del mueble bar. Dougie cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su amigo, como si así fuese a escucharlo mejor, y abrió los ojos.

No pudo determinar el por qué, pero la visión de su amigo agachado con sus apretados bóxers negros regalándole la visión de su trasero en primera plana le alegró la vista y otra cosa de la que se asustó.

_¿Que si me pones algo? Pues... Sí, bastante._

―No, gracias. ¿No sería mejor que dejásemos de beber ya?―sugirió Dougie colocándose en el sofa mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Tenía la sensación de que algo le arrastraba hasta el suelo cada vez que quería sentarse bien. En realidad, era el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Danny cerró la puertecita del mueble bar de un zarpazo desganado mientras seguía encorvado, pues no era capaz de ponerse de pie, y agarraba una botella de ron con la otra mano. Se chocó contra la maceta de al lado del balcón y una vez contra el reposabrazos del sofá, pero finalmente fue capaz de llegar a su destino... Como pudo, claro.

―¿Qué dices? Joder, Dougie... Qué poco aguante tienes.―dijo Danny, aunque en realidad no había vocalizado la mitad de las palabras. Fue a desenroscar el tapón de la botella, pero Dougie se la quitó de las manos y la lanzó al otro lado del sofá. Danny emitió un gruñido molesto mientras extendía los brazos, pero debía reconocer que no tenía el cuerpo como para poder levantarse e ir a por la botella. Dejó caer su barbilla en el pecho, suspirando, y después apoyó la coronilla en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo, al igual que hizo Dougie dos segundos después. El pecoso cerró los ojos y suspiró estirando levemente el labio inferior, por lo que su respiración provocó que unos cuantos rizos flotasen durante un segundo.

―¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón... Empezaba a verte incluso follable y todo.

Dougie tardó unos segundos en reaccionar tras esta declaración, pero cuando lo hizo, torció una de las comisuras de la boca, frunció el ceño y giró levemente la cabeza hacia su amigo, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Temió que se hubiera quedado dormido, pero entonces continuó hablando.

―¿Sabes, también? Hace una semana que no follo...―Dany gruñó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.―¡Una semana, tío! Vale... Puede que no sea tanto tiempo, pero yo qué sé... Para mí es mucho.

―Ah, muy bien...―murmuró Dougie, arqueando una ceja.―Y... No sé... ¿Quienes que te de un pin?

Danny bufó y abrió los ojos, separando la cabeza del sofá y mirando seriamente al rubio.

―No, gilipollas.―contestó frunciendo el ceño. Acto seguido, carraspeó y desvió la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. Dougie esperó, paciente. Sin embargo, la respuesta conclusa no llegó. Danny volvió a mirar seriamente a Dougie, despegando levemente los labios. El pequeño tuvo ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que miraba tanto, pero los ojos de su amigo estaban clavados directamente en los de él. Azul contra azul. Danny nunca le había mirado de aquella manera.

Ni tampoco Dougie se había fijado nunca en que el labio inferior de Danny era levemente más grueso que el superior.

Ni tampoco Danny se había fijado en que en los ojos de Dougie había una finísima franja marrón alrededor de su pupila.

Ni tampoco Dougie se había fijado en que estaba deseando que Danny le besase con esos labios.

Ni tampoco Danny se había fijado en que... ¿cuándo había empezado a acercarse tan peligrosamente a la cara de su amigo?

Danny y Dougie rozaron sus narices y entremezclaron sus respiraciones sin llegar a juntarse del todo. Una sensación de vértigo se había apoderado de los dedos de las manos y de los pies de Dougie, aunque estaba seguro de que no había sido por la ingesta cantidad de alcohol que había tomado. Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Danny no necesitó más para esbozar una medio sonrisa juguetona y cerrar los ojos para juntar sus labios a los de su amigo.

Dougie no era una chica, y eso bien lo sabía Danny, por supuesto. Era su mejor amigo, por lo que pensó que no tenía porque besarle «suave y delicadamente» como si fuese una dulce flor de primavera. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de su costado y lo besó salvajemente, recostándolo sobre el sofá granate. Dougie solo podía sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de Danny explorando cada recoveco de su boca y sus manos, que de pronto avanzaban curiosas por todo su torso. Dougie suspiró varias veces en los labios de su amigo mientras se agarraba a sus rizos. El pelo de Danny siempre le había gustado. No de esa forma, pero era... gracioso.

Danny siguió besando a Dougie desde la comisura de los labios hasta la clavícula, donde clavó sus dientes lo suficiente como para provocarle un escalofrío a Dougie mientras bajaba las manos hasta ambos lados de su cadera y acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos sus costados, rozándolo. Dougie sintió como su estómago se contraía de placer, realmente esa zona era sensible. Seguía agarrando el pelo de Danny mientras se humedecía los labios e intentaba controlar los gemidos. Sintió que las manos pecosas de Danny agarraban la goma elástica de sus calzoncillos y lo deslizaban por sus muslos. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior mientras Danny marcaba su cuello con chupetones que le provocaban varias cosquillas al rubio. Jamás podían haber pensado lo bien que sentaba el mareo del alcohol con la excitación de aquel momento.

Danny se separó de Dougie solo para lanzar la prenda al otro lado del salón y fue entonces cuando el rubio decidió que él también debería hacer algo. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y se lanzó a un Danny aún incorporado para besarle con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo con decisión. Danny emitió un ronroneo satisfecho y sonrió contra los labios de Dougie mientras se pegaba más a él, abrazándolo y rozando ambas entrepiernas. Dougie gimió durante el beso y decidió que no podía esperar. Le arrancó los calzoncillos a Danny como pudo y los arrojó también contra el suelo del cuarto. A Danny le gustó aquella predisposición, esa mirada salvaje y esa boca entreabierta excitada que le pedían a gritos más atenciones que nunca había visto de su amigo. No se hizo de rogar, por lo que se lanzó sobre él y siguió comiéndole la boca mientras que con una mano enredaba sus dedos en su corto pelo rubio y con la otra le envolvía su miembro erectil, comenzando una lentísima caricia de arriba a abajo.

―Ah... ¡Joder!―se le escapó a Dougie con los ojos cerrados e intentando controlar sus expresiones. No quería ver la cara de Danny, que le observaba atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona, con la lengua casi por fuera, mientras seguía masturbando al amiguito inseparable del pequeño. Dougie agarró entre los dedos de su mano izquierda el cojín del sofá y la otra la posó sobre el brazo que Danny movía de una forma que se le antojaba deliciosa y angustiosa. El pecoso posó su lengua en toda su extensión en el hombro de Dougie y comenzó a trazar un camino ascendiente hasta su mejilla. El rubio lo tenía claro; si tenía que morir, que fuese en aquel justo momento.

Y, como si Danny le hubiese leído el pensamiento y quisiese molestarle, se separó de él y soltó su erección. Dougie abrió los ojos y le gruñó a Danny, fastidiado. Éste se rió con su carcajada característica mientras posaba una mano en el pecho del pequeño, haciéndolo caer en el sofá. Danny le observó de forma juguetona y, entonces, se levantó del sofá, mirando a Dougie con una ceja arqueada.

―Dime, Doug... ¿Alguna vez habías hecho un sesenta y nueve?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido al pequeño, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. En unos instantes, el castaño se había colocado en la posición requerida y Dougie se sonrojó, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para avergonzarse, pues Danny ya había empezado su trabajo. Dougie cerró los ojos, pero no pudo contener un sonoro gemido cuando sintió que el pecoso lamía su entrepierna con destreza, lamiendo levemente el glande y pasando toda su lengua por el miembro, a veces metiéndosela directamente en la boca.

_Por Dios, ¿con cuántos Calippos ha practicado este hombre?_

―Siento cortarte el rollo, enano, pero en esto participamos los dos.―le habló la voz ronca y excitada de Danny desde el otro lado del sofá. En realidad, le hubiera bastado con escuchar sus gemidos extremadamente sensuales, pero tenía ganas de comprobar si su atracción repentina por Dougie era justificada. El rubio, sin abrir aún los ojos, cogió la base del pene de su amigo y comenzó un lento vaivén con su cabeza. Danny soltó un jadeo, sintiendo que se iba a volver loco en cualquier momento.

¿Justificada? Vaya si lo era.

Así, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y algún que otro gemido, siguieron su ritual con desenfreno, abandonándose a la pasión. Danny fue el primero en venirse tras un sonido melódico y exquisito para los oídos de Dougie. Éste giró la cabeza y dejó caer el semen de su amigo por el cojín del sofá hasta el suelo. ¿Qué más daba que mañana Tom se despertase y acabase enloqueciendo, más que por el líquido, por el hecho de haber manchado la moqueta? Lo único que importaba es que Dougie sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el Cielo con la punta de los dedos. Él tampoco tardó en venirse, con un gemido más sonoro que el de Danny, arqueando su espalda. Suspiró quedamente mientras su amigo escupía su esencia y reposó una mano sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la sensanción de satisfacción y armonía post-orgásmica. Danny se puso de pie y Dougie se le quedó mirando, sintiendo que volvía a marearse por el alcohol. Antes de que pudiese abandonarse a la sensación de plenitud y náuseas, el pecoso le cogió de la mano, incorporándole del sofá y juntándole a él mientras le daba otro beso al pequeño, húmedo y lento, compartiendo el sabor de sus sexos.

Vale, si Dougie lo pensaba fríamente, Harry siempre se cachondeaba de Danny alegando que era un fantasma por el hecho de jurar que todas sus parejas sentimentales pensaban que era un Dios del erotismo.

La verdad es que el rubio pensaba que se había ganado esa fama a pulso.

―Ven.―le susurró Danny al oído mientras seguía agarrando su mano y lo conducía por el pasillo hasta la habitación del mayor. A Dougie se le formó un nudo en la garganta; creía saber qué era lo que venía a continuación, y la verdad es que varios sentimientos contradictorios se entrelazaban en su mente. Curiosidad, nerviosismo, felicidad, incomodidad, miedo, deseo, vergüenza...

Todos aquellos sentimientos parecieron desaparecer cuando escuchó el sonido del pomo girándose para después dejar paso a los dos amigos, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que seguían allí. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Danny se giró hacia él y le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes mientas ladeaba la cabeza y rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes y pecosos brazos. En aquel momento, todos los temores se derritieron mientras se dejaba envolver en aquel abrazo pasional y se dejaba llevar con aquel beso que le había vueto a dar Danny, uno en el que parecía faltar saliva para compartir. Danny, que nunca había sido muy romántico, comprendió de pronto la frase «fundirse en uno solo», y es que ya no estaba muy seguro de dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Tampoco es que le importase, estaba viviendo el mejor beso de la historia.

Solo pareció romperse el momento cuando las piernas de Dougie parecieron encontrar el borde de la cama y se precipitó a caer de espaldas en la colcha. Danny rió y le contagió la risa a Dougie, que volvió a besarlo, rodando unas cuantas veces sobre sí mismos, descubriendo con sus manos partes que desconocían del otro.

En una de las veces que Danny se encontraba encima de Dougie, decidió separar sus torsos para refugiarse entre las piernas del rubio y colocar ambas manos a los dos lados de la cabeza del pequeño, dando cortos besos por todo su torso, rodeando sus pezones y rozando con los labios su tatuaje en una especie de caricia. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose demasiado sumiso como para no avergonzarse, así que se aclaró la garganta y le susurró a Danny:

―Eh... Dan, entiendo que a las chicas tengas que prepararlas, pero aunque te sorprenda... Yo no soy una de ellas, así que...―bromeó torciendo una de las comisuras de la boca, desviando la mirada. Danny alzó la mirada y clavó en Dougie sus dos focos azules, esas orbes que eran capaces de ser vistas incluso en aquella habitación con las luces apagadas.

―¿Estás seguro?―preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, entre confidencias. Dougie cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza. Danny no necesitó nada más; se incorporó y estiró un brazo por encima de la cara de Dougie hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo un cajón y sacándose una caja de condones. Abrió la caja y sacó un envase de un preservativo. Dougie se incorporó y se lo quitó de las manos, abriéndolo y posándolo sobre el pene de su amigo, dándole un beso prolongado sin profundizar mientras deslizaba el plástico por toda su extensión. Cuando terminó, Danny posó sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio y, sin saber muy bien por qué, supo enseguida que lo que quería era que se los chupase. Así que se metió en la boca los tres dedos a la vez, el índice, el corazón y el anular, y pasó su lengua varias veces por encima de ellos. Instantes después, Danny sacó los dedos de su boca, volvió a besarle y lo recostó en la cama. Dougie suspiró mirando al techo, concentrada, y entonces sintió como un dedo se colaba dentro de él, intruso. Dougie contuvo cualquier sonido de molestia y apretó los labios, sin apartar los ojos de la lampara.

―Dices que no necesitas preparación, pero creo que es mejor así.

Dougie no rechistó, ni le apoyó, ni dijo nada, se contentó con asentir varias veces con la cabeza, pues creía que si abría la boca iría a vomitar a causa del nerviosismo y el miedo. Otro dedo se introdujo en el interior de Dougie, abriéndose paso, y éste decidió pensar en letras de canciones de Blink 182 para que no le entrase la congoja. _All the small things. True care, truth brings_. No, no muy acertado. Dougie estaba seguro de que lo que se le avecinaba no era precisamente «pequeño».

El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de que Danny ya había metido el tercer dedo y que los había sacado para colocarse entre sus piernas. Se las había subido para colocárselas por la altura de la rodilla sobre los hombros y así sujetar mejor al chico. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de observar hacia arriba y Danny buscó sus labios para comunicarle que no pasaba nada. Después de todo, eran amigos. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de hacerle daño?

Aún así, Dougie no era capaz de quitarse el miedo de la cabeza, y más aún cuando sintió... Eso, presionando contra su entrada. Emitió un sonido ahogado y se agarró a la almohada con fuerza. Mientras Danny le penetraba, Dougie sentía como si se le taponasen los oídos. Sentía un terrible escozor, pero también una excitación que sobrepasaba la primera sensación. Escuchó gruñir a Danny y decidió mirarle a la cara. Si no murió del infarto es porque ya había un objeto presionándole contra la caja toráxica... Bueno, tampoco tanto.

Los rizos de Danny caían sobre su cara, aportándole un toque angelical que por supuesto engañaba a la vista. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados y sus labios humedecidos e hinchados a causa del placer, entreabiertos y dejando escapar leves jadeos. Le miraba a Dougie con deseo, por lo que no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. antes de que el pecoso se abandonase a la estrechez del pequeño, decidió moverse. Un balanceo cargado de lujuria. Dougie se sintió desfallecer cuando el placer era demasiado como para soportarlo.

―Da... Danny...―suplicaba Dougie entre susurros, con los ojos cerrados, pero aunque quisiese, que no era el caso, no podría parar. En cuestión de segundos, aquellos susurros se convirtieron en gemidos locos y descontrolados, y el rubio pasó de agarrar la almohada a clavarle las uñas al pecoso, el cual aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.―¡Danny!

―Mírame.―pidió Danny con una voz tan ronca que no parecía suya. Dougie enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del mayor; no quería mirarle a la cara, le daba demasiada vergüenza.―Dougie, mírame.

Y aquella vez si tuvo que hacerlo, porque Danny le había cogido de los pelos delicadamente y lo había separado, volviéndole a pegar la coronilla en la almohada. Dougie no era capaz de controlar las expresiones de su cara, y supuso que debería tener una cara de orgasmo palpable, porque Danny le contemplaba con una sonrisa encantadora e irresistible de diversión taladrada en el rostro. Le besó mientras las sacudidas se tornaron a una velocidad casi insoportable para los dos. Los pies de Dougie se arquearon, al igual que su espalda, y sintió que todos sus músculos se contraían. Otra vez la sensación de poder tocar el Cielo, pero como diez mil veces más extasiante. Los ojos de Dougie se perdieron por su propia cabeza.

―¡Joder, Danny!―fue lo único que pudo gritar Dougie antes de correrse y dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón con un suspiro interminable. Al sentir la estrechez del pequeño, Danny se corrió instantes después que él, soltando un gemido devastador y dejando caer todo su cuerpo en Dougie, pues por un momento había perdido toda la fuerza. Danny y Dougie sincronizaron respiraciones cuando se sintieron tan en paz consigo mismo que estaban seguros de poder morir en aquel mismo momento y sentirse totalmente realizados. Cuando Danny recobró la fuerza, se hizo a un lado, saliendo de Dougie, por lo que este soltó un último jadeo, y se quitó el preservativo, atándolo y metiéndolo en el envase abierto para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche y tumbarse al lado del rubio, pasándole un brazo por encima. Dougie solo tuvo fuerzas suficientes para darle un último beso en el antebrazo antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

―¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!

Un grito procedente del salón principal de la habitación del hotel les hizo dar un bote a Danny y Dougie a la vez, despertándolos de su profundo letargo. Casi al unísono, ambos emitieron un quejido de dolor y se agarraron las cabezas. Dougie cerró fuertemente los ojos y Danny se los tapó con ambos brazos. Fue entonces cuando, diez segundos después, los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, recordando sucesos de la noche anterior, y giraron sus cabezas tan rápidamente que les dio un tirón en la nuca. Tras frotarse la zona dolorida, se miraron con cara de terror.

―¿Tú... yo... Cómo...?―empezó preguntando Dougie, totalmente mareado. Danny boqueó varias veces, sin saber qué contestar. Finalmente, sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros, reaccionando de una forma totalmente diferente a como se la esperaba el rubio, que parpadeó extrañado.

―Bueno... No hace falta que te hagas el sorprendido. Tampoco estuvo tan mal, ¿no?

El pequeño lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño. Estuvo a punto de sonreír por contagio cuando escucharon la voz de Tom precipitándose hacia la habitación.

―Puedo permitir que a las tantas hicieseis sonidos extraños y movieseis la cama para asustarme... ¿Pero manchar los sofás y la moqueta de nata? ¡Eso ya no lo permito! ¡A saber que antojo os entró a las mil...!

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación de Danny se abrió de un portazo. Tom entró como un torbellino rubio con las mejillas rojas en la habitación, dispuesto a echarle la bronca a Daniel Alan Jones. Incluso blandía un dedo acusador como si fuese un padre enfadado. Cuando se encontró que en la cama de Danny había un visitante más y, para colmo, desnudo, palideció al instante.

―¿Qué haces tú a...?

De pronto, Tom pareció realizar una ecuación concisa en su mente y la boca se abrió ligeramente. Tras él, entró Harry, que lejos de mostrarse asustado o sorprendido, chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

―Te dije que esos gritos no eran normales.

―¿De verdad quieres que te expliquemos el antojo que nos dio anoche, Tom?―preguntó de forma juguetona Danny solo para ver como Tom moría del sonrojo. Dougie se rió pasándose una mano por el pelo, algo avergonzado, y Harry decidió sacar a Tom de a habitación.

―Déjalos, que bastante tenemos con haber presenciado lo del sofá...

Y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, dejando escuchar unos balbuceos entrecortados venidos de la boca de Tom. Danny volvió a reírse y Dougie lo contempló, parpadeando. El castaño sonrió y lo miró, gateando hasta él hasta quedar pegadas sus narices.

―Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si terminamos el juego de anoche?

―Creí que lo habíamos concluído de buena manera.―replicó el rubio devolviéndose la sonrisa y alzando levemente la cabeza. Danny se rió entre dientes y alzó las cejas.

―Bueno, creo que no me cansaría de repetirlo ahora unas cuantas veces más en la ducha.―dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y cogiendo ropa limpia del armario, mirando de forma significativa a Dougie y saliendo de la habitación con los calzoncillos de anoche. Dougie sonrió para sí mismo como un bobo y después carraspeó, irguiéndose mientras Danny salía en lo que él llamaría una «pose de macho» y salió tras él, esquivando las miradas de inocenca corrompida de Tom Fletcher.

**FIN**

_¿Comentarios? ¿Denuncias? xD_


End file.
